Calypso's Child
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: He was the child of the sea, only they didn't know. Now it's time for the 'normal guy', the 'Zeppo' to experience the life his hidden. Slash, Multiple partners, Spoilers for PotC3
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not Own Buffy or PoC, nor do I receive any sort of payment, sans Reviews.

Prologue:

They never understood his affinity to the sea, nor the fact that things seemed to happen around him. He knew why magic seemed to go wrong around him, but then again no one had ever seen fit to ask him. He had kept them in the dark on so many things that he didn't feel insulted when they cut him out, not anymore. There were far to many things they had no idea about and that was how it was going to stay.

Alexander Harris was the wild card. He wasn't supposed to be there, he simply was. He was their rock, their guidance, their support. To bad they didn't see it that way. They wouldn't know until it was to late the mistakes they had made.

For far to long had they taken their gift for granted and now nothing could keep the sea from reclaiming her child and returning him to where he belonged. Calypso wasn't a goddess to be taken lightly and there would be hell to pay.


	2. The Rage

Chapter One:

"Xander! How could you do something so petty, so... immature? I trusted you!" A blonde young woman yelled, her face red with rage. Alexander looked at her blandly. It had been four years since he had done her job for her by telling the lie and she was just finding out.

"I did what had to be done Buffy. He killed Ms. Calendar and so many others." He replied before turning. He felt her move to take a swing and ducked with ease.

"I hate you!" Buffy screamed angrily. Alex sighed.

"Your not the one who should hate me. If anyone should it would be Angel, but he and I made our peace long ago." The young man replied. Buffy froze then.

"Angel knows? And he didn't kill you?" She asked disbelievingly. Alex snorted.

"He does, and unlike some he understood what I did was necessary. as it was Angelus almost killed you before you sent him to hell. If you had known you would have held back, and you would have been dead and I wouldn't have been able to save you." He said. Buffy glared at him.

"I still hate you Xander Harris. Don't try and 'help' out anymore. your not welcome." She said stiffly. Alex snorted.

"Very well Queen bitch." He muttered leaving.

Calypso had many forms in her long life. And while she might have been partially bound to Tia Dalma it wasn't until Elizabeth died that she was fully whole. Most would think she would abandon the child her mortal self had died birthing, but she didn't.

He was her sunshine, her Alexander, her savior of man, and he had a future greater then many could ever hope for. He was the child of the goddess of the sea, and the patron of death, and the world would tremble beneath his power if he saw fit, but she knew Alexander couldn't be raised in the time he was born and so he became fate's wild card.

She had watched over her child. Watched as he blossomed, but hid it, so like she had done. His mind was sharper then his tongue and he was brilliant. She loved him more then she had loved any man, her love for him was only rivaled by her love for the sea.

When the slayer had come and he had lost the one he was beginning to love to the dark she had almost retrieved her child, but the fates whispered to her it wasn't yet his time. Soon she would be able to take her child back to where he belonged, where two pieces of his heart lay, but she had to be patient until then.

Not long after the death of Jesse she watched as her son met a dark stranger and she felt the connection that lay between them. She knew the vampire belonged to her heir, but the slayer was the one the dark one felt something for and she was angered. The seas churned with her wrath as she watched the witch further the attraction with a spell at the slayer's request. The girl had known the dark man wasn't for her, but she was selfish. She watched as the Dark man became obsessed.

Then it happened. The slayer and the dark man came together in a night of passion and all was broken. She watched as the maddened parody saw what his souled counterpart had refused to, and wooed Alexander. Her son was torn between duty and the draw he felt to his vampire, but in the end Duty won out like always and then the vampire was gone.

While the slayer disappeared Alexander had come to her for comfort and she whispered the secrets of the universe to him, telling him to be strong and one day the vampire would return, seeing him as he should be. He left and life continued.

Day after day, fight after fight and no one noticed that without him they would have been lost. When they closed the hellmouth her ability to see her child weakened as he moved further from the sea, but she felt it when the slayer told him to leave and her anger rose. No one would dismiss her child as useless again. The time of revoking had come and the slayer, the red witch and their comrades would rue the day they had treated a goddess' child with such disdain.

Buffy entered the school with a heavy heart, anger still blazing in her eyes. Why had he lied to her, why hadn't he trusted her to do her job. She closed her eyes for a moment only to open them when she heard someone running down the stair to her right.

"Buffy! where's Xander?" Willow asked, her eyes wild. Buffy bit back the snarl hearing his name brought to her lips.

"I told that bastard to leave. He lied to me to make me send Angel to hell." She snarled. Willow looked at her in disbelief.

"That was over four years ago Buffy! He did what he needed and now because of you he's going to kill himself!" Willow yelled. Buffy froze.

"What?" She asked shocked. She hadn't met for this to happen. she had expected he'd rent a motel room and lay low until she calmed, like always. Tears were filling Willow's eyes as Giles and Dawn joined her on the stairs.

"Angel just called. Cordelia had a vision of Xander throwing himself into the sea, onto the rocks. He's going to kill himself Buffy." Giles said, his eyes glinting.

"Know this. If we loose Xander because of your idiocy you will pay. Angel will meet us at the cliff in California." He added, going to his rooms to get a overnight bag. Willow glared at her and so did Dawn before they left to do the same. Buffy looked at the wall, not seeing it, but instead her Xander-shaped friend. Oh god what had she done?

Angel cursed as he drove, Cordelia in the seat beside him. Her eyes were still streaming tears, as they had done for the last six hours since she'd had the vision showing Xander's suicide. Angel couldn't believe the young man would kill himself after everything he'd survive and inside him Angelus was howling for them to move faster, to stop their mate from killing himself.

Angel couldn't ignore what the boy was to him any longer. In Sunnydale it had been easy, he had a pretty blond to distract himself with, but after he'd lost his soul he hadn't been able to do that and he had to leave town. Alexander deserved more then a monster, though he still remembered the stolen kisses Angelus had coaxed from the young man. There was no way he was loosing his mate.


	3. The Mother

Chapter Two:

Alexander was going home. He'd stolen a car and some cash and set his course to the sea. His mother was calling, beckoning him to return the safety only she could give him. He just wanted everything to end. "Hush now Alexander, soon you be home and den we'll be sending you ta your hearts pieces" The wind sang. His heart ached as he remembered Angel.

Soul or beast, it hadn't mattered to him. He loved them both. His rotten disposition to the soul was hurt over the rejection the vampire had flaunted every time he'd been with Buffy. He regretted it, but there was nothing he could do now.

'Come Alexander, return to safety now my child.' His mother sang. He was getting closer, he could smell the sea in the air now and it was glorious. The sea joined in on the beckoning call, as it summoned it's child. He pulled the stolen car to a stop as he reached the cliffs, before getting out and looking at the crashing waves as the water attempted to reach him and enfold him in it's loving depths.

"Mother... Calypso." He whispered into the air, before moving closer to the edge.

"My beautiful child." He heard his mother's whispered voice as he closed his eyes. All around him as the wind caressed his skin. He could feel her in the very air around him, surround him in her embrace. His feet moved him forward again and he felt the edge approaching. Suddenly there was a squeal of tires.

"Xander! No don't do this!" That was Cordelia's voice, even as ragged and horse as it was at the moment he'd recognize it anywhere. He opened his eyes and turned around as the car doors opened and Cordelia stepped from the car, followed by Angel.

"I have nothing left here Cordelia." He responded, knowing just how close he was to the edge, just one more step and he would be plummeting down into the water. Cordelia's eyes watered and he noted she had been crying.

"You have me." She whispered. "Don't leave me Alex please." He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Thank you for keeping me sane in Sunnydale Cordy, and keeping my secrets. But It's time for me to go. To long have I been ignored and taken for granted. I'm tired of it all, I just want it to end." he replied. He blinked and then suddenly Angel was at his side, hauling him from the edge.

"I'll not loose you Alexander!" He heard a familiar, welcome Irish brogue declaring.

"Angelus." he murmured, leaning into the touch. The vampire held him tight.

"Not quite. He and I merged, but we both feel the same. Your our mate." Angel replied. There was a tinkling laughter and Angel looked up to see a beautiful blonde girl.

"It has taking you long enough to admit it Liam." The girl scolded before looking at the mortal in his arms.

"Come child. Much awaits you." She beckoned. Angel held Xander tighter. He had a feeling if he let go, and Xander went to the girl he would loose him. Another car pulled up and doors slammed as four people exited it.

"Dear lord. Calypso." Angel heard Giles mutter faintly. The girl laughed.

"So you recognize me Mr. Giles. I will speak to you once my child is returned to me." She replied, looking at Xander with love in her eyes. "Come to me Alexander, My child." She murmured. Angel felt Xander pull from him and saw him run to the thin girl. The blond enfolded him into her arms and she cooed to him.

"My poor child. you have gone through so much pain." the group heard. Xander laid his head on her shoulder.

"I missed you mother." Even though his words were whispered the group heard then as if they were shouted. The woman now identified as Calypso smiled at him gently.

"Sleep." She whispered and his eyes closed and he fell limp. She his business to discuss with the others that he need not hear. She gently lowed him to the ground, covering him with her shawl and looked at Buffy and Willow, her eyes blazing.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you. Both of you have used my son, ignored him and mistreated him, in fact every one of you mortals have." She hissed. The skies darkened further with her rage. And a bolt of lightning struck the ground behind the group. Cordelia looked at the goddess with guilt in her eyes.

"I know I mistreated Xan at first, but the animosity between us has always been sibling like." She whispered. The goddess nodded.

"This I know, my Alexander has talked often of you. I am more so angered by the vampire ignoring the fact he was one of my son's mates, the slayer's continuous abuse and blindness, and the witches controlling nature. The watcher may have his blind moments, but he has cared for Alexander like the father my child never had." She replied. Angel looked at the sleeping form of his mate, then the vengeful goddess that had been revealed to be his mother.

"I don't feel like I deserve him. I distracted myself with Buffy, but after Angelus was released and courted Xander I was unable to return to ignoring him, so I left. I realize my error now. Please don't take him." He replied. The goddess looked unimpressed before looking at her son. she picked him up.

"I shall let you live, and Alexander decide once he returns. Goodbye mortals." She intoned before dropping the sleeping young man into the tumulus ocean below. Cordelia screamed as the others rushed over. Calypso smirked as she faded away.

Below no sign of the mortal once known as Alexander Harris was present. Cordelia collapsed onto herself as Buffy stared in disbelief.

"His own mother just killed him." She whispered.

"Don't underestimate me mortal. I love my child more then the sea." Calypso's voice echoed.

"Give him back!" Angel surprised them all by screaming, but everything was silent. Xander was gone from this world.


	4. The Meeting

AN: Alright my lovelies, i know i left this one at quite the cliffhanger, but unfortunately your lovely writer has had a bit of trouble over the years. I was homeless to put it bluntly and in the scope of things writing wasn't very big. I apologies. I was able to finally get my laptop back though, and i have updates! Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Calypso exited the sea in her Elisabeth guise, her child in her arms. She was sure if anyone spotted her on her way to her father's mansion they would be confused to how a woman of her statue and build could accomplish such a feet. She smiled as she reached the steps.

"Wake up Alex." She whispered. Alex slowly stirred and she set him on his feet. HE smiled at her and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked. Elisabeth smiled.

"The governors mansion.. Or my mansion considering my father is dead." She replied. the doors opened and the butler smiled as he spotted her.

"Mrs. Elizabeth. You've returned." he greeted. She smiled back.

"Yes I have, I've brought my son back." She replied. The butler smiled at Alex.

"Master Turner." He greeted. Alex smiled.

"Call me Alex. Master Turner is my father." He replied. his grin crooked as he and his mother entered the house. Elizabeth smiled as she watched her son. she had maintained her identity of Elizabeth for just this purpose, to bring her baby home and see him mated to the two pieces of his heart that resided here.

Jack cursed as he avoided another sentry. He didn't know why he was here risking his neck, well that wasn't the truth. He had heard through the grapevine Lizzie was back with her and Will's brat and he couldn't resist paying his favorite pirate king a visit.

He grinned in triumph as he made it into the mansion only to be pinned to the wall by a sword.

"I don't think mother was expecting you Mr. sparrow." He heard an unfamiliar voice say amused. There was a giggle.

"Alex stop threatening Jack." He heard Lizzie scold. the young man pulled the sword away and grinned at his mother.

"I was just testing to see if he could evade me." The young man said shrugging. Lizzie laughed again and Jack got a good look at her as she moved in to his range of vision. she hadn't aged a day since he'd last seen her.

"Jack Sparrow, meet my son Alexander Turner. I'm afraid he takes after Will's obsession with pointy objects." She said, her voice light and teasing. The young man rolled his eyes.

"And you had no part in teaching me how to sword fight." He muttered. Jack looked in between the two and laughed.

"I can tell he's Will's spawn alright." He muttered. Alexander bowed.

"Thank you. My mother didn't tell me how handsome you were however." He complimented, looking at Jack an unreadable look in his eyes. Jack looked at him in shock then at Lizzie, expecting the fiery mother to explode. Only he found laughter in her eyes.

"Alex, stop flirting with Jack, I don't think he accepts your affections." She scolded her son after a moment. Jack opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off by the young man.

"Pity, but they never do seem to. I must be hideous or something." The young man murmured. "I'll be in my room mother." He added walking away. Jack watched the slight young man walk away, half wishing he had the courage to call him back. Lizzie giggled.

"Drool Jack, Drool." She teased. Jack looked at her shocked and she shrugged.

"I accept any choice my son may have. So tell me Jack, just when did you find the spring of immortality?" She asked curiously. Jack gapped at her then shook his head to clear his mind.

"About a year after Will became the Dutchman. When did you?" he asked. She grinned.

"I didn't need ta drink the waters Jack. Calypso be immortal all on her own." she said. There was a thump as he passed out and Elizabeth heard a soft laugh. She looked up to see her son looking on from the top of the stairs.

"I think you broke him." The young man teased. Elizabeth smiled.

"I think I did, but I think you'll enjoy fixing him. Just don't shock him to much darling." She replied. Alex laughed again as he came down and picked up the unconscious pirate.

"He'll enjoy whatever I do, You as well as I know he was going to say he didn't mind my words." He said. She laughed.

"Of course, but then again I always knew he desired your father, and you Alex look as much like him as you do me." she replied before leaving her son get her old friend situated. She smiled as she walked to the gardens and looked at the sea. One piece had been obtained, only one more and her son would feel the happiness he should have known all along.

Will looked at the approaching land with fond eyes. He had put his one day on land off for years, Lizzie had told him neither her nor thier son were to be there years ago and she'd finally sent word there were home. He knew his wife was Calypso, it was hard not to. His lips curved into a smile as he spotted his wife on the balcony of her home.

"Just a little longer Lizzie, and I'll be home." He murmured. He couldn't wait to be reunited with his goddess and their son.

Jack groaned as he woke, then sat up straight as he remembered Lizzie telling him she WAS Calypso. He didn't know how that was possible, considering Tia had been Calypso. He'd seen her released, and had experienced her rage. He heard a laugh and looked to see Lizzie's son Alexander sitting in a chair. He realized belatedly he was on a bed.

"I guess your wondering how mum can be Calypso." The young man suggested. Jack nodded and Alexander smiled.

"Easy. Tia was a portion of mum, the rage and anger and mystery. When mum died giving birth to me they were combined and mum became whole. You don't think the original Pirate council would bind that much power in one person. It wouldn't have been possible." the young man explained like he was a simpleton. Jack nodded dumbly and Alexander laughed before looking at him with dark eyes full of passion.

"You never got to answer of my flirtations bothered you Jack." He said, his voice deeper. Jack looked over the boy then leered.

"Of course they don't. Who would be idiotic enough to be bothered by a striking lad such as yourselves interest?" he replied. Alexander laughed then leaned forward and brushed a kiss over his lips.

"Good. I don't intend to give you up Captain Jack Sparrow." He promised huskily. Jack grinned and pulled the youth onto the bed with him, diving back to the plump lips so like his mother's.

Elizabeth smiled as her husband stepped onto land. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, and now that it was here there was only peace. She felt… an intense joy that he was here, but something wasn't quite… Something was off. It didn't feel wrong in a bad way, just in a way that something had defiantly changed.

"Will." She murmured softly as he neared, before standing on her tip toes and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her as she came close and returned the kiss, though both could feel things had changed as their lips met. No longer were they the passionate star struck lovers. They had matured. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Friends?" She asked. He nodded, smiling wryly at the sudden change in their emotions and she giggled, swatting him playfully. Although her feelings had.. matured from the intensity that she had felt as Elizabeth, when she wasn't yet whole she still cared for Will.

"I suppose we should hunt down Alex. He stole Jack away and who knows how quickly that child will convince him to accept his affections." She murmured after a moment of simply enjoying her best friend's presence. They would always be connected through their child. Will raised an eyebrow at her words, a faint line of disbelief showing and she giggled at his expression.

"Our son has taken a liking to Jack, but I knew that would happen, just as I know everyone of his mates. He just needs to find them himself." She murmured before leading him to the mansion.


End file.
